dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Willow
|start item = }} Willow is the first unlockable Character (160 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). She is a young woman suffering from the mental disease Pyromania, and as such her character revolves around fire, for better or worse. Innately, she is immune to Fire damage, and regenerates Sanity when near fires. She also comes equipped with Willow's Lighter, which is an infinite source of light and can be used to light things on fire. This gives her an easier time when dealing with the dark and low Sanity. Willow also has only 120 maximum Sanity and when she is at low Sanity, she may randomly start a fire at her feet. This fire can spread and burn resources unintentionally and cause trouble when it happens inside the players camp. Special Power Willow's Special Power is her exclusive Lighter. When you first start a game as Willow you will start with Willow's Lighter in your inventory. The lighter functions similarly to a Torch, but with infinite durability and a lower light radius. It can be used to set objects on fire and provides light that can be used to survive the Night without being attacked by Charlie. Objects that are set on fire, or things such as a Camp Fire, will increase Willow's Sanity when stood by. The larger the fire, the more Sanity is regained up to 10 sanity/min. Players must stand quite close to a fire to gain this buff, but as Willow is immune to fire there is no risk in doing so. Disadvantage When Willow is at low Sanity levels (60 or less Sanity, enough for screen distortion and the ability to see passive Shadow Creatures) she will light a small fire at her feet and say, "Tee Hee!", "I made a fire!", or "Oops." This is triggered without warning when at low Sanity. The small fire created is capable of starting forest fires and setting important player structures and objects on fire. Caution is advised when at low Sanity with Willow. Although the fire is triggered from low Sanity, like any other fire, it is capable of raising Willow's Sanity when stood by. When the fire goes out it will leave a pile of Ashes, similar to a Camp Fire. Tips *There is no cap to the amount of sanity/min that Willow can gain from multiple fires, so the player can drop multiple flammable items on nearby ( Grass, Logs etc.) and then set them on fire to gain massive amounts of Sanity. *Due to her immunity to fire, Willow can set ablaze items in her inventory to regain Sanity and get warm. *Despite its unlimited fuel, it is advised to eventually move to better portable light sources than Willow's Lighter. Things like the Miner Helmet and Lantern will provide much more better light radius and versatility than the Lighter in the later parts of the game, at a cheap fuel cost. **The Lighter can still be kept as an emergency light source, but this depends on the player. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Willow has had some major changes. These changes were mainly added due to many abusing Willow by burning things and/or attacking players in their first day. Thus, Willow's fire reduction is now only 50%, instead of 100%, but is completely immune to fire for the first three seconds of exposure. Her once infinite lighter now lasts for 600 seconds, but can be crafted. She also now freezes when insane, but she starts the game with Bernie, the stuffed bear seen in her portrait, who will distract Shadow Creatures and therefore not allow them to attack Willow. In addition to some of her pros being modified or removed, Willow now no longer creates fires at low sanity, and has a 10% boost on regular sanity gained from fire. She can also now cook with her lighter, but reduces it's durability by 1%. Trivia * Willow's voice is sounded by a flute. * Willow's age is in the early 20's.Klei Entertainment confirming Willow's age on Facebook, along with Wilson. * Willow may be based on "The Firestarter" novel from Stephen King. * Willow has a skull. * According on her examination of the Tent, Willow was a Girl Scout, and she earned all of the patches. * Willow's previous perk, before the Strange New Powers ''update, was to light fires at her feet when in darkness - like she does when low on Sanity now. * Willow seems to hate Rabbits, according to her quotes when examining them. * She has a soft spot for the Koalefant, according to her examination quotes. * When struck by Lightning in the ''Reign of Giants ''DLC, Willow, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in her hair. In addition to this, she also has bones in her skirt as well. Gallery Willow silho.png|Willow silhouette. Willow_portrait.png|Willow's portrait. Willow ingame.png|Willow in-game. Willow lightning strike.png|Willow struck by Lightning in the ''Reign of Giants DLC, showing she has bones in her hair and skirt. Willow frozen.png|Willow frozen in the Reign of Giants DLC. Ghost Willow.png|Willow's ghost in 'Don't Starve Together'. CardWillow.png|Willow's Steam trading card. CardWillow (Foil).png|Willow's foil Steam Trading Card. Willow's Skull.png|Willow's skull from the game files. Wilson and Willow Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Willow alongside Wilson. Willow Strange New Powers.png|Willow as she appears in the trailer for the Strange New Powers update. Halloween Mod Challenge Poster.jpg|Willow dressed as a witch in the poster for the Halloween Mod Challenge held by Klei. Reign of Giants DST Poster.jpg|Willow alongside Wilson in a poster announcing the arrival of Reign of Giants content in Don't Starve Together. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Willow alongside other characters in a promo image for Don't Starve Together. Willow-Torch.png|Willow toy collectible with a Torch. LBP3_Don't_Starve_costume_pack.jpg|Willow in the LittleBIGPlanet 3 Don't Starve costume pack promo. WillowAsleep.png|Willow put to sleep by a cooked mandrake References ru:Уиллоу Category:Apparel Category:Characters Category:Fire Starter